Kryptonite
by violetkisses
Summary: We were so happy, Sasuke. So very happy. So what changed? Sasunaru


A/N: Hi guys. Violetkisses here. I have another SasuNaru fanfic for you. It's a sad story and it's my baby. I just connected with the story so I hope you guys love it. You guys might be confused with some parts because of sudden timeline changes but i hope you still like it nonetheless. Reviews will be loved :)) Haters gonna hate but please no flames okay?

Disclaimer: Who owns Naruto? Most definitely not me. Gah. Bummer.

* * *

**Kryptonite**

The sun was shining brightly and I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It was another beautiful day and being with Sasuke just made it all the more beautiful. We've been together for over a year now and we're still going strong.

Today was our 18 monthsary. I don't know if he knows, not that it really matters. Sasuke's not really good at memorizing dates, you see. But it's okay. What's important to me is that he's right here beside me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I could spend the whole day looking at him, tracing his every feature and never get tired of it. Even after being with him for over a year, I still can't get over how handsome my boyfriend is. He was absolutely perfect. From his beautiful black locks, down to his long, lean and muscled limbs….he was just too perfect.

Sasuke must have felt my gaze on him because he turned to me and smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Like what you see, dobe?"

I chuckle. This man was just too full of himself. Come to think of it, the reason we met in the first place was because of his bastardness. God, I still wonder how I've come to love this piece of work. Love makes one do crazy things, I guess. "I'd rather see what's under those clothes, you know" I say, wiggling my brows suggestively.

He laughs and I swear I melted because of it. His rich, smooth baritone laugh never fails to send shivers down my spine. He put his arms around me and I leaned closer to the touch. He was so warm and I feel so safe when he encircles me in those strong arms of his. "Tsk, tsk. Patience, babe. You'll be able to see them later tonight while I ravish you." He whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling it, making me shiver in delight.

I grin. "I'll wait then."

Our day went on like that. We engaged in playful banters, played games of tag and hide-and-seek, relaxed in one another's arms, threw sexual innuendos here and there. We were so happy. So very happy.

So what happened, Sasuke? What changed?

* * *

I really didn't mean to turn up at your wedding uninvited, Sasuke. I just wanted to see. I just wanted to see who was the lucky girl you get to tie the knot with. Turns out it was a loud, arrogant, snobby, rich, pink-haired girl.

Seriously, Sasuke? _Pink hair_?

You could have done better, bastard. You could've chosen the Hyuuga girl, or maybe the blonde-haired one. But no, you just had to choose the loudest and bitchiest of them all, Haruno Sakura.

I can still clearly remember the day we first met her, Sasuke. It was in one of those fancy birthday parties your family held for you. I can still remember your father introduce her to you. She was the daughter of one of his business partners. He was subtly telling you to date the girl, subtly telling you to stop being gay, ditch me and bang yourself a rich girl.

But you ignored him, Sasuke. And I was so happy. You didn't even spare the girl a glance. Just went along your way and pulled me with you. I was so happy, Sasuke. So very happy.

What changed?

One minute I was there in your arms, the next you had already cast me aside and put that bitch in my place. Was I that easy to replace, Sasuke? Was I?

Soft, melodic music slowly filled the room as the big oak doors were opened, revealing a princess in the most beautiful wedding gown I have ever seen in my life. It was like Cinderella come to life. She was wearing a beautiful tube gown, adorned with the most beautiful gems that made her shine under the light.

She looked beautiful, she was blooming. But who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't look blooming if she were to marry the most eligible bachelor in town, right?

Tell me, Sasuke. If I was a girl…would I have been in her place? Would you have fought for our love and defied your father? Because right now, I'm seriously doubting it. In the end, you're just your father's pawn in this big, endless game called life, aren't you?

Sakura entered the church with a big smile on her face. All eyes were on her as she made her grand entrance. She must feel very lucky, huh? Growing up like a princess and meeting her prince…fucking lucky bitch, that she is.

I'm sorry if I sound bitter right now. I just can't help it. You _left_ me, Sasuke. After you promised me that we would be together forever, you left. Just like that, you fucking left.

There was no goodbye. No big break-up. You just left, leaving me a fucking note. A fucking useless note.

The day you left me was the worst day of my life. That's what I thought. But today, I guess it just comes in second, after all. Nothing can ever compare to the pain of seeing you get married to another woman. Nothing. _Nothing._

Do you still remember the day you left me, Sasuke? Because I do. Vivdly and clearly. I can still remember it down to the very last detail. It keeps on haunting me in my dreams. Everyday. Every single fucking day.

* * *

"Shit." I curse under my breath as I fight my way against the raging downpour. I should have brought my umbrella. Or better yet, I should've driven myself to work rather than walk. Curse that weatherman. So much for the sunny day.

So now here I am, doing my best to get home even if the big rain droplets are starting to hurt my skin. I wonder what Sasuke cooked or rather, bought for dinner? I'm starving. I hope it's ramen. My favourite. Yum.

I mentally cheered as I finally see the condo building Sasuke and I live in. It's an expensive place, really. But with Sasuke's money and my high paying job? It was nothing.

The building's guard ran towards me, a worried expression on his face. He was carrying an umbrella. Thank god.

"Naruto-sama! What are you doing walking under this storm?" He handed me an umbrella and I thanked him.

"He-he. I forgot my umbrella so yeah…"

The guard chuckled, shaking his head at me. I thanked him again as I hurriedly made my way to the lobby. I really need to get out of this clothes and take a long, hot shower. I was soaking wet.

I unlocked the door to my unit, only to be greeted by a dark sight. I was puzzled. "Maybe Sasuke isn't home yet? Overtime, maybe?"

It was odd. Sasuke never worked this late. And if he did, he would've texted me…I guess he's really busy.

After taking a long, hot shower and eating something I heated in the microwave, I made my way to the living room, waiting patiently for Sasuke. I wonder if he's already eaten….

The next day came, and the next, and the next. But my boyfriend never came home. Where is he? I kept on texting him, and calling him. But nothing, there was no answer, no reply. Nothing. I was starting to get worried.

Worry became fear though when I checked his cabinet. There was nothing in it. No clothes, no shoes, no sock. Nothing, there was nothing.

And that was when it came crashing down to me. Sasuke left. Sasuke left me. He left…..

A folded paper fell down the top drawer of Sasuke's locker. It was a note from Sasuke. I read it. I felt numb.

_You are my kryptonite._

_My only weakness._

_You are something I can't afford to have._

_Goodbye, Naruto._

_I'm sorry._

_-Sasuke_

I don't know how long I cried. It must have been days, maybe weeks. Because the next thing I knew, the town was about to celebrate the biggest event of the decade: The wedding of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

I felt my heart constrict as I saw you take Sakura from her father's arms. You were smiling. That smile was supposed to be for me. Only for me. Yet here you are, showing it to everyone and smiling for your would-be wife.

"Dearly Beloved, we are all here today to witness the union of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. But before we start this wonderful union, is there anyone who is against this wedding?"

I could feel everyone's stare on me. Even your stare, Sasuke. I could feel it on me. Were you guys really expecting me to stop the wedding? Maybe months ago, I would have stepped up and voiced my opposition. But not now. Not anymore. I grew, Sasuke. And yes, I was starting to get over you. Too bad.

_Lies. I'm just afraid that you would hate me._

"No one?" The priest looked around and his eyes settled on me. I looked away. And he understood. I had no plans to stop this wedding. The priest cleared his throat, calling the attention of everyone. "Well, if that's the case, we shall go on with the sacrament of the Holy Matrimony."

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man as your beloved husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sakura answered with an overenthusiastic 'I do, I do, Oh yes, I do'. I cringe in disgust.

"Bitch," I mutter under my breath, a bitter taste in my mouth. Now, only your 'I do' was needed. You could back out and I would be here waiting for you, Sasuke. Even if your family disowns you, I would still be here, Sasuke. Because I love you. I love you.

The priest smiled at the happy bride then turned his attention to the groom. "Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman as your beloved wife? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Silence. Everyone in the crowd was anticipating your answer, Sasuke. Will you say 'I do'? or would you walk out of the wedding? Which one will it be?

You look around the crowd, searching and searching until your black orbs find mine and I gasped. How could have I forgotten how beautiful they were? But instead of the love and adoration I always saw in them, all I could now see was pain and regret.

There was a moment's hesitation.

But then you said the two words I dreaded the most, "I do."

I swear I could hear my own heart breaking at those two words. The crowd bursted into cheers and applause. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was so happy for you…everyone but me.

I hurriedly sped out of the church. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. The cheers and the happiness were all suffocating me. I'm a very bad person, Sasuke. I should be happy for you but instead here I am, wishing for the gods up there to strike that bitch you have for a wife.

Once I was out of the church's vicinity, I let out a pitying sob. God, I am so pathetic.

I can still remember the regret and pain in your eyes, Sasuke. Are you mourning for our lost love? If you told me then and there that you wanted to run away together, I would have done so in a heartbeat. But right now….even you told me you loved me…I wouldn't get back with you.

Because it's too late.

I love you. But I'm not a home-wrecker, Sasuke. You know how much I value family and marriage. And now that you're a married man, I could never have you again.

It's too late. _It's too late._

You could have had me, Sasuke. My heart, my body, my soul. I would have given everything to you. I would have done everything to make you happy. But it's too late.

I was your Kryptonite, your only weakness. I was something you should never have, especially in this game called life. But instead of keeping me and finding ways to turn me into your strength, you cast me aside. You threw me away…all because you were afraid.

_All because you were afraid._

I look at the big, magnificent church in front of me. You left me, Sasuke. But the world still went on. You moved on, everybody moved on. I guess I was too stuck in the past to see that the world did not stop when you left me. It did not stop. My heart was the only thing that stopped when you left me.

But now I'm ready. I'm ready to face life and move on. I'll go back to work, earn more money, party with my friends, relax and maybe find another guy, find someone special.

Someone who's not like you, Sasuke. No, never someone like you who couldn't face his Kyrptonite and make it his strength. Never someone like you. Never a coward like you.

Yes, maybe I'll find another guy. That would be nice, wouldn't it? To find someone who would truly love me and someone who would never leave me. Someone who truly knows what forever means, someone who's not afraid of his own weakness.

I know I'll find someone. But that's for another story because right now, all I have to do is move on.

_I won't be your kryptonite anymore._

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are very much appreciated! Please reviewwww! Please. Thanks a lot!

Btw, if you guys want to have a sequel of Naruto finding another guy, review okay? i'm thinking of ItaNaru? What you guys think? Tell me in your reviews! Please and Thank you!

~Violetkisses


End file.
